Welcome to my World
by Kagome-chan1
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so be nice and please r&r, I'm not very good with summeries and I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, so just read please ^^;
1. Walking in the Night

~I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic~ :P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed out. She watched in horror as Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's back and pulled him closer to her. Kagome tried to break free but was held back. She sat and couldn't take her eyes off the two as Kikyo pulled Inuyasha into the depths of hell with her. "Kagome wake up please!" She heard her friend Sango yelled out while shaking her. "Kagome whats wrong, you've been crying out in your sleep for almost 10 minutes" Sango said. "Sango, I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare, its nothing really, don't worry." Kagome told her, but not very convincingly. "I'm going to go for a walk Sango, ok?" "Ok Kagome, just be careful, who knows what could be out this late at night." Sango said warning her friend. Kagome quietly walked out the door of the small forest hut leaving her friends. She looked up at the moon through the trees. A full moon.she thought to herself. It was so peaceful here but at the same, so unnerving, with the fear of demons attacking you anywhere you went. She walked down to a small stream and sat down putting her feet in the water and letting the fish nibble at her toes. She looked across the stream at a sudden sound of movement. Becoming more curious she waded across the water and saw the sillouete of Inuyasha by a tree looking out wistfully into the forest. A few moments later, she saw another sillouhete, this time of a figure with flowing miko robes and long hair flying in the breeze. Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha run up to the soulless miko and hug her. She knew that they had been meeting lately, but actually seeing it somehow seemed worse than just knowing about it. She bent her neck in shame as she realized she shouldn't be jelous of Kikyo. Kikyo and Inuyasha were together long before Kagome fell out of the well. She slowly sat back up and walked into the hut, not disturbing and of her sleeping friends. A few minutes she heard the door open again and watched Inuyasha walk in and sit in a corner away from everyone while she pretended to be asleep. "Kikyo, I've told you this so many times, why can't you just go and rest in peace?" Inuyasha asked to Kikyo. "Inuyasha, you promised you would protect me though." she looked up at him with an emotionless face. "I promised I would protect Kikyo, but, you're just not her, you don't have her soul, you're completely different.I'm sorry, I just can't keep that promise anymore Kikyo." He watched as Kikyo left, as emotionless as when she came. He knew it couldn't hurt her since she was soulless, but still, it had to hurt in a way he couldn't imagine. He had to do this though, Kikyo was working with Naraku and there was no imagining what would happen if she decided to turn on Inuyasha again. He walked back into the hut to see a sleeping Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miraku in the corner of the hut. He looked over at Kagome's peaceful sleeping form. He would tell her tomorrow that he had finally given up Kikyo, then he could be with her. Ever since he pulled the sealing arrow out of him, he had liked her, but it wasn't until recently that he realized he wanted to be more than just friends with her. All he could do was hope that she felt the same way about him. 


	2. A Familiar Scene

~I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic~ :P  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she looked through her heavy eyelids. She remembered going out last  
  
night, taking a walk, and coming back to the hut, but this was in no way shape or form where she fell asleep. She was in a  
  
small clearing of some unknown forest. "Hello?" She asked trying to see if anyone was nearby. "You should have stayed in your own time." An icy voice told her. "What.? Who are you?" Kagome asked out in a frightened voice. She turned around and appearing out of nowhere she saw the all too familiar outline of Kikyo hiding in the trees. Kikyo crawled off the limb she was sitting on and walked up to Kagome. Kagome, too afraid to move, stood there, staring into Kikyo's lifeless, chilling eyes. She tried to look away, but was kept looking by a forceful unseen power. Kagome slowly felt mind being invaded and probed by Kikyo. Kikyo just stood there, looking into her mind, and trying to find a way to make her plan successful. "Ah, I have just the right plan."  
  
"KAGOME!!" Cried out her friends. They had been searching for almost a half hour now, and had no luck. They had only succeeded in going deeper into the forest, where even Inuyasha was having a hard time picking up on Kagome's scent. "We should split up so we can find her faster." Sango suggested, so Sango, Miroku, and Shippou headed off tword the eastern direction and Inuyasha to the west. After about 10 minutes, Inuyasha was finally starting to sense Kagome. He wandered into the clearing, and not to his surprise, found Kagome in the middle of it. The only odd thing was, she didn't seem her normal self, any other time she would be running up to hug him, but now she just stood there with her bow.He flashed back for a moment to 50 years ago when he was sealed by Kikyo's arrow, but only for a moment. That part of his life was something he had to let go of now. "Kagome, come on, don't just stand there, the others are looking for you too, we have to go now." Inuyasha told her. But for some reason, Kagome wasn't responding. She just stood there, as if frozen in time, staring at him. "You won't get any answer out of her, I hope you know." an oily voice called from behind him. Before Inuyasha even turned around he knew it could only belong to Naraku. "Naraku, whatever you've done to her, you will pay!" Inuyasha yelled out in passion. NOBODY could lay a hand on his Kagome and hurt her. "Now, now, temper, temper, Inuyasha. You should know all that screaming won't get anything accomplished." A smooth voice called out in an ever present calmness that could only belong to Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsiaga and started to run full speed ahead to Kikyo and Naraku, where he was suddenly stopped by a strong wave of energy. "Shit," he thought to himself, fighting would do no good here. "You haven't changed a bit I see," said Naraku, "Always rushing into battle with your brute force, and never actually thinking, fitting for a dirty hanyou like yourself." "I would rather be a hanyou, than what you two have let yourselves become." Icily replied Inuyasha. "What do you want with Kagome, if you want to settle something, do it with me, but don't touch her." "Inuyasha, I have my own reasons for doing this." Kikyo replied. "You promised me you would protect me, and love me, but you turned on me, so now I will make you and the girl pay for what you have done." Inuyasha turned away from Kikyo's cold betraying eyes as he listened to her still. "She's under our control right now you know.she can do anything we want her to. It's been said that she's my reincarnation, but with a weak mind like hers, she doesn't even live up to half the legend I was." Kikyo continued. With a snap of her fingers, Kagome's eyes slowly opened up from her trace. She moved her head straight up and looked at Inuyasha without her usual sparkle in her eyes. She grabbed a bow from her bag, and set it to shoot at Inuyasha. "See, isn't it funny that the girl you thought loved you, is doing this to you once again Inuyasha?" Naraku said with a slight laugh. "Seems like you know just how to pick them." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's featureless face. If he was going to die, he thought, he would rather die by the hand of someone he loved, than anyone else. "No, what am I doing, I can't do this, that's Inuyasha out there!" Kagome heard in her mind. She tried to call out to him, but there was too much dark power holding her back from doing anything under her own control. She had pulled out an arrow from her bag and was setting it up to get ready to shoot. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and pulled back the arrow. To be continued  
  
A special thanks to Ocean-Of-Fire my first review. I'm glad you enjoyed my story, and I plan on making this pretty long, so stop back often to read what's new ( and don' forget everyone, suggestions/and reviews are always welcome, weather they're good or bad, just so I can make a good story for you! 


	3. Sacrifice

~I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic~ :P  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and pulled back the arrow. Inuyasha stood there, waiting for the piercing arrow to puncture and seal him, as Kikyo did, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see 2 feet away from him in a tree, the arrow Kagome shot. "No, that's not possible, she should be at our complete will." Kikyo thought to herself. "How could I have underestimated her." Kikyo walked up to Kagome and stared at her in the eyes, something that would make any mere mortal back down and shiver with fear. But Kagome stood there and returned with a fiery gaze of her own. She had fought to keep from hurting Inuyasha, and wouldn't back down now. "Well Kagome, it seems like you made a mistake, how about we try that again." Kikyo said with her chilling voice. Kagome felt again the pressure seep back into her mind, forcing her thoughts out. She felt herself grab into her bag and get another arrow out. But yet again when she shot it, it missed Inuyasha by a few feet. This kept going on until Kagome was out of arrows, and exhausted with fighting Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo couldn't understand how this mere girl had kept her out of her mind. She was tiring and so was the girl, but she couldn't let her weakness show now. She walked up to Kagome, and put her deathly pale and cold hand on her shoulder, impairing her from any movement. "So, you dare to defy me still?" she asked staring Kagome into the eyes. Kagome stood there silent against Kikyo's tormenting. "No answer? Fine, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either take your last chance and kill Inuyasha now, or you can pay for my suffering with your life." Kagome let this sink into her head.she loved Inuyasha, and he was her one and only weak point. Kikyo knew she would do anything for him, even if it meant sacrificing herself. "Well?" Kikyo asked again. "I won't let you hurt Inuyasha, take me and do whatever, just don't harm him Kikyo." Kagome said in a low and brave voice. "Well then, have it your way." Kikyo said as she took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her off, deeper into the forest.  
  
~Author's Note~ I'd like to appologize for my lack of updating this past week. I had to get my wisdom teeth out which cause some unexpected lack of upadating :( but to make up for it, I'm going to write like crazy now and make my chapters lots longer. Thanks to all who reviewed for me, seeing that people are actually reading really helps motivate me :) 


	4. Questions

~I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form, so don't ask to borrow him anymore .!  
  
"Kagome!" Cried out Inuyasha as he moved from his trace.  
  
"You're never going to find her," replied Naraku smuggly from his tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha had heard enough, he pounced up into the tree, knocking Naraku onto the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Sango and Miroku came running into the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked with fear in her voice. Seeing Naraku on the ground she  
  
tensed up getting ready to battle with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, go get Kagome." Miroku said, "We can handle this one." he said as he ripped the cover  
  
off his air void, sucking up Naraku. *sorry I'm not good at writing out battle scenes .*  
  
Within a few minutes, Inuyasha was off on Kagome's scent, which was getting harder and harder to  
  
smell as he went into the forest. After almost an hour of chasing after Kagome's scent, he had come  
  
to a dead end. Kagome's scent had led up to a tree and dissapeared completely from there.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe he had let Kagome slip from his hands, when he had promised he would  
  
always protect her from everything. The defeated dog demon sat and howled out in sorrow.  
  
~Meanwhile with Kagome and Kikyo~  
  
"There." Kikyo said, pushing Kagome into a celler of sorts. "You'll be staying here wench, where  
  
even your precious Inuyasha can't save you."  
  
"Kikyo, wait, I need to talk to you.." Kagome said.  
  
"Why should I answer to you?" Kikyo asked with a questioning tone of voice.  
  
"Just please...let me ask you one thing before you leave me.." Kagome pleaded. "Did you ever truely  
  
love Inuyasha?"  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


End file.
